


House of Trek: Pets, Voyager Edition

by HuskersGirlLaura



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, House of Trek, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskersGirlLaura/pseuds/HuskersGirlLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have normal pets......</p><p>We are not some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Egg Hatches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reyka_Sivao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/gifts), [GulJerry (GulJeri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/gifts), [DG_Fletcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Fletcher/gifts), [ClockworkQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/gifts).



> And again, I fully blame my House of Trek chat on facebook for this. Though I have been sitting on chapter one for about a week.

                “Captain?”

                “Yes Ensign?”

                “What did they give you?” She paused, her coffee cup half way to her lips, looking up at Harry Kim as he came to a stop on the other side of her coffee table.

                “A pet. Apparently every leader who visits their world gets a pet as a symbol of trust.”

                “Sooooo, what kind of pet is it?”

                She looked over at the chest that was currently sitting on her desk. “I’m currently making the assumption of reptilian. We’re not supposed to scan it, but I was advised to keep it rather hot.” She got up and sat her coffee mug down, shedding her jacket as she stepped down into the area with her desk.

                She broke a sweat as soon as she cleared the environmental shield she’d set up around her desk. She motioned Harry in, and since she’d done it, he went ahead and shed his jacket too, stepping forward curiously. “Probably a very good guess. What kind of reptiles did they have?”

                She opened the box and revealed a beautiful deep purple egg that was easily as large as a fully stuffed backpack. “And whatever it is, I’m really hoping it hatches more than half grown, otherwise we may have an issue.” Harry grinned at her.

                “Yes ma’am. Though I have to say it looks kinda like it’s eggplant colored.” Harry put his hands on the desk and looked into the chest. The egg was a bit bumpy looking, but it looked more like the egg was scaled than a possible deformation.

                “It is. If I remember correctly, the Sisalik said that what hatches from it should also be that color. I’m rather looking forward to it.”

=//\\\= ..... =//\\\= ..... =//\\\=

                It had been two weeks since they’d left the Sisalik homeworld, and the crew could tell that the Captain was beginning to wish for the egg to go ahead and hatch. She was beginning to get short tempered because she was having to spend all of her time in overly hot rooms. However, she never lacked for company as everyone on the crew would go and spend a few hours with her and the egg.

                B’Elanna had barely made it to the couch when Janeway made a startled noise. The egg had, over the last week or so, gotten extremely hard to the touch. When Janeway had been given it, they could barely touch the egg without the shell seeming to dent with each featherlight touch. Now, she sat in her usual chair, the large egg settled in her lap. “Captain?”

                “It’s wiggling!”

                B’Elanna immediately scooted closer. Sure enough, the egg was moving around, and as she watched it wiggle, a long crack appeared on the surface. “HATCHING!” B’Elanna shrieked excitedly and lunged to the replicator, calling up the special recipe that the Sisalik had helped to plug into the database so they would have the food on hand when whatever it was finished hatching.

                Janeway shifted to where she was more laying back in the lounge chair and moved the egg to her stomach as she turned it until she could see the crack. “Hey there little one, it’s safe out here. Come on out to momma.” Her tone of voice could only be described as loving, and was a lot lower than B’Elanna was used to hearing out of her usually powerful sounding Captain.

                B’Elanna shamelessly nudged at Janeway’s feet so she could sit on the ottoman, cradling the bowl of food in her own lap. “Here! Food! Last I checked, everything hatches hungry.”

                Janeway smiled at her and carefully ran her hands along the egg’s scales. “You’ll have to hold on to it for me for a bit. I seem to be quickly running out of lap.”

                Janeway barely managed to contain her jump when a massive chunk of the egg went airborne.

                What could only be described as a wing stretched out of the egg’s remnants, which promptly collapsed around the small creature. Which was most certainly the same exact shade of eggplant purple that the egg had been.

                “What is that?!” B’Elanna’s eyes were huge as what looked to her like an oversized lizard started to nuzzle against Janeway’s torso.

                Janeway  squeaked as the creature lunged at her and began to rub it’s face against her neck and cheek. It also began to purr as it snuggled against her, opening and refolding its wings as it settled against the armrest of the chair, head across her abdomen.

                “Bloody hell, it’s a dragon!”

                “A dragon! How the hell is it a dragon?!”

                “I think I don’t actually care.” She reached a hand out for the bowl and B’Elanna put it within reach. A moment later, she was offering a chunk of the food to the dragon in her lap. “Hey precious, are you hungry?”

                Glittering eyes opened up as the scent of the food spread from the bowl. It sniffed at Janeway’s hand and then a split tongue appeared from its mouth, wrapping easily around the golf ball sized chunk.

                It trilled in pleasure and then looked around, spotting the bowl in B’Elanna’s lap, and carefully stretched its neck towards her and sniffed. It promptly chirped at her and awkwardly climbed across Janeway’s legs to get to the bowl in B’Elanna’s lap, purring as it all but buried its face in the bowl. Wings folded up along its back, one carefully stretched out leg holding B’Elanna in place, one leg holding on to the bowl, and the tail wrapped around Janeway’s wrist.

                It was a spindly little thing, but with the way it was demolishing the bowl in B’Elanna’s lap, it was readily apparent that the tiny thing would likely put on proper amounts of weight quickly. It took the tiny dragon only a few long minutes to entirely devour the contents of the bowl, and as soon as it was done and trilled at B’Elanna and rubbed its nose against her cheek and clambered back to Janeway’s lap.

                B’Elanna’s eyes went wide as the little dragon essentially kissed her cheek and then she reached out and carefully rubbed the dragon’s tail end as it let go of Janeway’s wrist.

                As Janeway tucked it into her arms and shifted around to settle it better against her she started talking to the purple creature. “You need a name, you beautiful creature you. I’ve spent the better part of a week looking things up, and I think I like Munako, which is short for the Earth -Finnish word munakoiso, which I know I’m unoriginal for, but munakoiso translates to eggplant.”

                B’Elanna laughed. “Captain, you’re not unoriginal. Not unoriginal at all. I like it, it’s a good strong name and doesn’t carry an obvious gender connotation. Good and neutral.”

                Janeway’s commbadge chirped. “Bridge to the Captain.”

                “Go ahead.”

                “There’s a transmission from the Sisalik coming in for you.”

                “I’ll take in in quarters, I’m rather hoping it’s time to learn more information about, well, the fact I seem to have hatched a dragon.”


	2. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full week has passed with her new companion, and Captain Kathryn Janeway has made a few adjustments to her schedule.

     She’d had the little dragon for a week and so far, she’d managed to see every single member of her crew twice. That is, if you didn’t count Naomi, whom was practically falling all over her every time she sat down.

     The Hazard Team seemed to enjoy letting Munako eat from their fingers - much to the terror of the Doctor most of the time. And Oviedo shamelessly admitted that even a name like that was better than his actual first name. Kathryn, having seen his first name in his file and having gone out of her way to ask him what he’d prefer to be called upon his original assignment to Voyager, agreed quietly.

      She was currently doing some paperwork sitting at one of the tables in the Hazard Team’s rec room, and Munako was climbing all over whichever team member got close enough.

       Since she’d spent so much time isolated with the egg in her quarters, she felt like she couldn’t spend as much time as she normally did in her ready room or her quarters. Her crew was used to seeing a lot of her, even with all the time she spent locked in her office or quarters. Fortunately, the baby basket dragon, as she’d deciphered from the Sisalik texts, liked to play with all of it’s many ‘siblings’ and was generally a cheerful creature.

      According to the information she’d been given after Munako had hatched, the beautiful creature would not get much longer than about 5 feet, and would - if the conversions were correct - not weigh much more than an average 8 year old human at that size, though they had the ability to make themselves lighter. They never really walked to get from place to place, they either flew or were carried. Kathryn was a bit worried about that and was lost deeply enough in her own thoughts that when Tom and B’Elanna dropped into seats opposite her, she jumped.

      “Afternoon, Captain!”

      “Tom, B’Elanna. To what do I owe this visit?”

       Tom looked irrationally pleased with himself and even B’Elanna looked a little smug. It was B’Elanna that spoke first though. “Well, Captain. Everyone on the ship has read the Sisalik files about Munako, and we all know that Munako is going to have to learn how to fly.”

       “I’m not sure how we can manage that, but so far, I agree.”

       “Well, Captain, you’ve taken Munako into the holodecks, right?” Tom was all but bouncing in his seat. Janeway was impressed, he wasn’t blowing right through what he had to say.

       “I have. We’re lucky, apparently, basket dragons don’t always utilize the same perception senses that we do, even though they have them as their primary senses. She could see the holograms just fine - we were kind of expecting that after her checkups with the Doctor. Sandrine finds her just charming.” Kathryn sat back in her chair and waited for whatever it was that had Tom this hyper to get dumped on her. With any luck, it would not include black and white villans.

       “Well, Captain - I had some free time -” B’Elanna punched him in the arm, Kathryn barely contained her laughter as Tom rubbed his arm. “Ow, ‘Lanna. Like I was saying, I had some time and you had a need, so after some fiddling, we have a holoprogram that I think we can use to teach tiny over there how to fly.” Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. “What? I understand the flight thing pretty well, okay?”

       “Thank you, Tom. That’s very sweet of you.” She smiled at the two in front of her and then sat forward to rest her elbows on the table, just in time for Munako to land on her back as the little dragon jumped at her. Munako scrambled over her shoulder and threw itself directly at B’Elanna chirping in what could only be considered joy as it collided with her chest.

      “Ooomf!” B’Elanna lifted Munako’s head in her hands and gently kissed the small dragon on the tip of the nose, earning herself a nose rub. “Why hello there little Munako, hello precious!” The dragon trilled and tried to snuggle as close to B’Elanna’s chest as it could, rubbing it’s head on her shoulder as it settled. “Maybe we should go see the program? Have a little look and see if tiny here will like it?”

      Kathryn started to get to her feet and immediately there was an anguished trill out of Munako, as the tiny dragon scrambled back across the table to her. “I am not leaving you, you precocious little scamp.” She stuffed the few padds she’d been working on into a bag she slung over her shoulder and held out her arms for Munako to climb into. As soon as the tiny dragon was settled into her arms, the long eggplant purple tail wrapped around Kathryn’s waist and Munako began softly purring. “Absolutely precocious little scamp. Also spoiled rotten little scamp, but there’s at least a hundred people on this ship who would willingly be your pack mule.” She kissed Munako’s head and chuckled. “Alrighty folks, if you need me, I’m probably going to be on the holodeck for a little while.”

      She turned to find that the Hazard team had formed lines and were simply waiting for her to lead the way. “Or I guess we’ll all be on the holodeck, won’t we?”

      Oviedo grinned at her. “Yes Captain. Since we’re all off duty right now, the least we can do is follow you around to occupy your little one so you might get some paperwork done.” Kathryn laughed immediately. She had discovered that unless Munako was playing with someone or asleep, she wouldn’t let Kathryn do paperwork in silence. Thankfully, Kathryn still got to read for pleasure - though it was now out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took for me to get out (and for the shortness of it) - NaNoWriMo 2016 ate my whole ability to function and write. Then I had company for a week, and with the new year, I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing far more regularly than I was for a while.
> 
> I'm hoping to have another chapter for this up soon. I haven't forgotten about the other story either.

**Author's Note:**

> Sisalik, from Estonian "lizard" sisalik // Munako, from the Finnish “eggplant” munakoiso


End file.
